Dirty, Erotic, Smutty Sex in the Library
by purplecrazy2291
Summary: Dirty, Erotic, Smutty Sex in the Library ONESHOT! just what you need!


Dirty, erotic, smut sex in the Library

Oneshot- pure disgusting sex

Hermione sick of studying, rummaged through her bag.

There it was. Did she dare? It was 2am in the morning. No one was in the Library, not even Madam Prince. Hermione threw caution to the wind for once in her life and pulled out her vibrator. Padma had given it to her as a prank joke on her birthday, but Hermione had put it to good use. She gasped just thinking about her last orgasm.

She leaned against the nearest bookshelf. Pulling up her skirt and shoving aside her panties Hermione positioned her "toy". While doing this with one hand, the other reached up and fondled her nipples through her bra, seeing as her shirt was already open. It was far too tight to contain her supple mounds of breast. Her tits were practically spilling out of her lacy non-existent bra. Her nipples becoming erect, she plunged the vibrator into her sopping pussy, activating it also. She pulled it in and out, in and out, in and out. Gathering speed she used her thumb to flick her snub, making her hips gyrate back and forth.

"You know what is better than a vibrator?" a husky, erotic voice asked from only a few feet away. Hermione jumped!

"Shit! You scared the crap out of me! Go away so I can finish…. Unless you want to watch? All you have to do is ask."

"Granger, I'm loving the view but I have something even better in mind." Malfoy walked forward, eyes fixed on her voluptuous, overflowing boobs.

"What is that? Staring at my tits?" Her back still against the bookcase, she fingered his belt, seeing as he was practically shoved up against her now.

He whispered something under his breath. Instantly, he stood there in his boxers. And his boxers alone. He grabbed her hips and ground against her sex. At the same time, she grabbed his head and pushed his excited face in her fabulous breasts. Her fingers inched down his chest groping at his toned mussels making her way down to his hard, throbbing, fuckking cock. She rubbed and groped until he couldn't stand any longer to have underwear.

"Rip it off!!" He growled. She felt her lower regions throb in agony. She needed him in her NOW. She couldn't stand it any more. She pulled down her underwear. He started to get angry that his boxers were still on. Suddenly she jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and used her gushing pussy to expose his cock.

"See what you have done!? FUCK ME NOW!!!" she growled and commanded. Immediately, he plunged with all his might into her and her to him. He hit her g-spot the first thrust, causing her to shake. Hands traveled everywhere. They thrust together; in, out, circle, in. out, stop.

He pulled out of her and laid down on the ground.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Are you coming?"

"To lie on the floor!?! I prefer to have sex thanks."

"No. Sit on my face and suck my dick!"

Realization dawning on her she swayed over to him and positioned her shining lips on his mouth, while bending over and enveloping him in her throat. His tongue darted out licking her wetness but not penetrating.

"I will suffocate you with my ass if you don't get moving!"

Waiting a few more seconds, he began sucking, licking, darting, plunging, and flicking. She sucked each ball and then went back to flicking the tip. She deep throated him again combining it with flicking his balls and then swirling her tongue. Waves of pleasure coursed through both of them. It became a battle of who would give up first. Who would give in to the other soonest?

No one could take any longer so she stood up and dragged him up with her. They fucked each other mad senseless. Mouths conjoined, they tasted each other. With an EXPLOSION! of absolute eternal pleasure, they peaked together.

Cries of "Holy Shit!", and "Oh God I'm Gonna Die!" would have been heard all through out the castle. Ragged breathing filled the library.

"You were right. That was way better than any vibrator…. I need a miniature you that I can enlarge whenever I need it."

"Just wait till I finger you in Potions tomorrow."


End file.
